The Kid Icarus Super Smash Brother 4 Disscussion
by Thepictoad
Summary: The Kid Icarus Cast gets together to disscuss who's gonna be in SSB4, who hopes to be, and who won't be. Hilarity enclosed inside. R&R please?
1. the beginning of it

**This is just a side story that has nothing to do with The Uprising of Toad. It's just a little something that's been bouncing around in my head. **

**Enjoy!**

**)There will be more(**

Scene: Skyworld's training grounds.

Pit was working on training with Orbitars, he never really used them in his last adventure. Currently, he was "sparring" with his best friend, Dezerei. She was using her customized Black Club with maroon projectiles instead of black ones. The colors on the Club were the standard black, with color stripes of maroon, dark purple, and white with tiny lines of yellow. Pit was using the Shock Orbitars.

The match wasn't even close. Since Clubs are Dezerei's specialty, Pit was down in about 10 minutes.

"You really need some work on those Orbs, Pit," Dezerei said, giggling.

"Not fair! You're best at Clubs!" Pit complained.

"Oh stop it, I'll use Arms tomorrow," Dezerei sighed, with a slight shudder at the thought of using Arms.

"Yeah! That's the stuff!"

Suddenly, a voice boomed inside Pit and Dezerei's heads.

"Pit, you need to come to the garden. If you'd like to Dezerei, you can come too."

Pit gave a nod, and Dezerei just took off flying.

"Hey! Come back here!" Pit yelled.

Activating Super Speed, he easily cought up with Dezerei. And before he could stop himself, he ran right through one of Palutena's hedges, and crashed into a statue.

Covered in scrapes and cuts, Pit looked up, to see Palutena glaring at him.

And with Viridi behind her, trying to stifle a laugh, Dark Pit shaking his head, Phosphora fangirl giggling, Posiedon just staring straight ahead, a weakened Hades inside a god-proof cage, a weakened Medusa inside a godproof cage, both snickering. Arlon was there too, along with Dyntos and Cragalanche.

"Wh-what's going on?" Pit asked nervously.

Dark Pit just sighed, "Puppet, welcome to the discussion room for Super Smash Brothers 4. Or U."

Dezerei flew in, saying, "I told you not to use Super Speed in Skyworld, Pit."

Pit said with a grin, "Yeah, well, it felt good to beat someone to a place when THEY COULD FLY and I couldn't."

As always, how was it? leave a review please, and I'll see you in the next chapter of TUOT!


	2. Phosphora's explaination

**Here's** **The next chapter!**

Scene: Palutena's Garden.

"NO! You'll either be an Assist Trophy or a Trophy in the Gallery!"

Dark Pit and Viridi were arguing back and forth about Dark Pit.

"Which weapon are you going to take into 4 or U, Pit?" "Oh, probably my Palutena Bow. Again."

Pit and Phosphora were talking that for SURE Pit was going to be in it.

"Oh, you know me, I'm just too old, and these whippersnappers have plenty of energy," Dytos said, glancing at Pit, who was getting all excited that Palutena brought in some ice cream.

Posiedon and Dyntos were talking about how this type of fighting is hard on old bones.

"Lady Palutena, is the ice cream chocolate with rainbow sprinkles?" (Jam its all you!)

"Of course, Pit."

"WOO -HOO! FIST PUMP!" Pit then started jumping around and knocked over Magnus, who had just entered, and a female human.

"Hey Angel Face, watch out, and sorry I'm late, I had other business to attend to."

The female human rolled her eyes and said, "You really like rubbing that in, don't you."

Pit was confuzzled. "Waaaaaiiitt... are you... Dark Lord... Gaol?"

Gaol laughed and said, "Do away with the "dark lord" crap, then you got it right."

It's true. Now, at first glance, you never would have guessed she was with the Underworld.

"Now, you look like your ordinary human who just got out of a cursed suit of armor!" Pit said jokingly.

Gaol glared at him, and a dark green and purple ball of energy appeared in her right hand.

"Um, right... Anyway..."

The whole group sat down, and started to more civilly discuss the issue.

Palutena asked Magnus, "So, do you think you're gonna make it into SSB4 or U?"

Magnus just sighed and said, "Great if I do, don't care if I don't. That would pay nicely, but my mercenary job that I just got back into is fine for me."

Moving on to Viridi, Palutena said, "How about you, Viridi."

"Ah, not really. I noticed that a lot of Uprising players hate me, with some exceptions, but no. I don't think I'll make it."

Dark Pit actually chuckled.

"YOU GET BACK HERE AND I'M GONNA STICK MY SHARPER-THAN-NORMAL ROSE STAFF RIGHT UP YOUR DARK LITTLE BUTTHOLE, DERP!"

Dark Pit took off at a speed rivaling the Super Speed that Pit was using easier.

"I know I'm gonna be in it! The Underworld would be torn open with enraged gamers and geeks pouring out onto Nintendo if I wasn't in it!"

"Now, I don't recall getting too many gamers' souls lately, but I could make do!" Hades exclaimed

Palutena said, "If we let you out of that cage, Hades."

"Oh dear..."

"What's your thoughts on all of this Phosphora?

Giggling, Phosphora replied, "It's pretty cool. I haven't got to stun anyone since Dark Pit when he tried to hit on me before borrowing the Lightning Chariot."

"So, you have high hopes you'll be in it, Phosphora."

"Pretty much!"

"Oh, I don't know... You weren't really in much of Uprising, Phosphora. What were you doing?" Pit asked.

"I, uhm... uh..."

Viridi butted in, saying, "Never mind. We don't want to know."

Phosphora just blushed even harder.

Pit said, "Hey, did N00dl3gal ever return that weird, vibrating thingy that you gave them?"

It's hard to see a blush deeper than Phosphora's right now.

"Um, yeah, she did..."

Everyone except Pit and Viridi started gagging. And Cragalanche.

Palutena choked out, "Oh my Zeus... That's why you weren't around..."

**If you** **don't understand what was with the ice cream and (Jam its all you), or the bit with n00dl3gal, check out the stories Pit Academy and Second... Beginnings? It's been so long since I read that.**

**Anyway, I'll see you later in The Uprising of Toad, Chapter 3!**


	3. A pairing hint

**Thank you guys for reviewing! **

**Here's the next chapter! (Wow, two updates in one day! IM GOOD!)**

Scene: Other side of Skyworld.

"Oh, jeez..."

Dark Pit finally had stopped running from Viridi.

"Let's see where this Warp Power takes me..."

Dark Pit warped right on top of Phosphora.

"OOF! Hey, Dark Pitty! That actually feels good!"

Standing up as fast as he could, Dark Pit decided to use Invisibility, to cover up his blush. Man, being that close to her felt really good!

"Pittoo, are you thinking that you'll make it into 4 or U?" Palutena asked.

"No. Already demonstrated, people are happy enough with one Pit. And don't call me that."

"Hades... Medusa..."

"Oh my, of course I'd be an Assist Trophy, but other than that, I'm just really not sure at all!"

"No."

Dezerei walked in, with a tray of beverages. Palutena took Golden Light, Viridi took orange juice, Poseidon took water, Dyntos had water, Dark Pit had hard lemonade, Phosphora had wine, and the others didn't want anything. Pit and Dezerei had Mountain Dew.

"Has it not occurred to you that Phosphora and Dark Pit are underage to drink their beverages?" Dyntos pointed out.

Looking at the group, then at their beverages, Dark Pit and Phosphora gulped down their drinks at the same time, so that they couldn't be taken away.

And hiccuped at the same time.

"Hic!"

"Hic!"

Everyone laughed, and after finishing their drinks, got back to discussing the matter beforehand.

Pit asked everyone, "What would be the BEST stage on Ssb4?"

"Skyworld, again."

"A wide open field full of nature."

"The ruins we fought at."

"The Underworld."

"The Chariot Master's tower."

"My workshop."

"Underwater."

"Well, everyone had a majorly different opinion, except you two. You both voted for the _Underworld._"

Phosphora asked, "What would be the character's Final Smashes, if any?"

"Mario's would be a type of firestorm."

"Luigi should do something with his Poltergust."

"Pit should use Daybreak."

"Kirby should eat everyone."

"Meta Knight should create a big tornado."

"Ike would have an improved Great Aether."

"Let's see... What should Palutena do in 4 or U?" Viridi asked, chuckling.

"Be an Assist Trophy!"

"Be a fighter!"

"Strip down as a distraction!"

Everyone laughed, and Palutena blushed.

"Be used as Pit's final smash!"

"Be a referee!"

Dark Pit asked, "What music should be used. That goes for any stage, not just ours."

"1985 Super Mario Bros overworld theme."

"Legend of Zelda overworld theme."

"What I'm Made of, boss fight in Sonic Heroes."

"My theme song."

"Doopliss' theme from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door"

"What should some of the items be?" Magnus asked.

"Mushrooms!"

"Power up Drops!"

"Chomp Traps!"

"Spike Balls!"

"Miks!"

Everyone turned and looked at Hades.

"Toasters!"

"Angel Wings!"

"Phosphora's shorts and top."

After Dark Pit said that, nearly everybody doubled over in laughter. After everyone calmed down, Palutena asked,

"Since we all know Pit's going to be in it, what weapon should he use?"

"Silver Bow."

"Viridi Claws."

"Arlon Orbitars."

"Phosphora Bow."

"Poseidon Cannon."

"The Palutena Bow. That's what you usually are seen with, Pit."

"Yeah, I'll go with that one."

A few minutes later, Hades said, "So who else besides me thought of... SOMETHING ELSE, when Rosebud over here said 'You put on quite a show there'?"

Lots of the group raised their hands.

Palutena butted in saying, "Actually, Viridi DID tell Pit that when he went over to her temple. He said he was going "To train." Apparently they did... something else. Something a little more... perverted."

Everyone was laughing, except for Pit and Viridi. Viridi was red from fury and Pit was red from embarrasment.

"You forgot about my "All Seeing Eye" Pit."

"It was botched! From your laser eye..."

"Yes, but it's finally healed now."

More laughter from the group, and more blushing from Piridi.

**How was it? PM and review, or just read and review. XD**

**I'll be back soon!**


	4. the search

Scene: Palutena's garden

"Well, we're running out of things to talk about in SSB4, aren't we?" Asked Pit.

Palutena replied, "Yeah, I noticed. Should we all play some sort of game while we think of more things to talk about?"

"I know! Let's have a tourney!" Viridi shouted.

"No, that'd take too long."

"Drinking contest?" Phosphora suggested.

"Yes, Phosphora, we all know about your drinking problem."

"Dodgeball?"

"YES! THAT'S IT!"

"Posiedon and I will sit out. You whipper-snappers can play. We'll watch," Dyntos put out.

"Okay! Let's... Wait. We don't have any balls in Skyworld." Pit said, dejectedly.

"OH YES, WE DO..." Viridi giggled, and looked at Pit.

"Ahem, yes well..." Pit started.

"You weren't expecting that?" Palutena finished for him.

"Well, it looks like it's up to... Phosphora... and... Dark Pit to go to the human world, and get some dodgeballs."Viridi said.

Dark Pit just grunted, "Hmph. Try and make me."

Viridi pulled out her Rose Staff that had surplus thorns, and Dark Pit's eyes widened in fear.

"O-Okay... Fine, I'll go."

"Let's go, Dark Pitty."

"Fine."

Phosphora flew off in the direction of the Door, and Dark Pit trudged very slowly.

Viridi snarled, "GET A MOVE ON!" and stabbed Dark Pit with her Rose Staff.

"OW! OKAY! I'M GOING!"

Dark Pit and Phosphora fell out of the Door, in search of these strange human objects called "Dodgeballs."


End file.
